1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technique for removing a background, and more particularly, to an image processing method for removing a background and a foreground shadow, and further for deriving a better background-removed image by using a shadow removal technique.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Background removal is usually adopted in image processing of monitors or for highly-confidential meetings; however, conventional background removal methods can only provide images with poor visual quality. In particular, for foreground object shadows and resolution of foreground object image edges, conventional background removal methods fail to generate images with clear visual quality. How to solve the aforementioned problems is still an issue to be conquered in this field.